Nuevo mundo
by littleSuzume
Summary: Al principio, éramos ninjas. Luego desaparecimos y pasamos a ser "gente especial". Al final dejamos de ser "especiales" y nos convertimos en monstruos. Debíamos ser temidos. Debíamos ser odiados. / SasoDei


**¡Buenos días!**

Aquí escritora novata al habla que necesita divertirse escribiendo chorradas...Soy autora de un fic medio abandonado llamado Boom Akatsuki, que tardo en continuar por falta de inspiración divina (o demoníaca, me da igual). Traigo por aquí una nueva historia, un SasoDei que mi amiga me ha rogado que escriba y el cual me ha acabado gustando bastante...¡A ver que os parece!

**Notas: Este fic se situa en un futurístico mundo de Naruto (sin espadas láser ni tópicos como esos), Sasori NO es una marioneta (por motivos que se explicarán) y aparenta su edad (aquí unos 30 o 31 años).**

_- Los personajes NO me pertenecen (a mi pesar); son íntegra propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (un tío con suerte)._

_- Nico Katsu es una invención de la imaginación de mi mejor amiga y mis (pobres) dotes literarios._

__¡Ale! A leer se ha dicho! ;)

* * *

><p><em>Primero éramos ninjas, armas de protección invulnerable y destrucción masiva.<em>

_Luego desaparecimos. Y nos convertimos en "gente especial"._

_Al final dejamos de ser especiales. Y pasamos a ser sólo extraños peligrosos. Monstruos._

_Debíamos ser temidos. Debíamos ser odiados._

**- - - - Deidara**

_Que no empiece a llover, que no empiece a llover_, seguí rezando dentro de mí. Lo único que me faltaba era lidiar con una tormenta externa. Digo externa porque el diluvio interno de mi cabeza estaba empezando a desesperarme.

Miré por décima tercera vez el papelillo que había arrugado entre mis manos enguantadas.

"_**Akasuna S. - Calle nº13; puerta 22"**_

¿Estoy yendo por buen camino? Oh, Kami, ¿era la segunda a la derecha o la tercera a la izquierda? No tengo ni puñetera idea de dónde estoy. Sólo sé que estoy asustado. Mucho. Por favor, que ése loco no se vaya sin mí. Tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar antes de que…

**- - - - Katsu**

Oí el estruendo de la puerta al caer. Torcí los labios en una mueca. ¿No podían entrar sin romper nada? Bueno, de todos modos, eso ya no importaba. Pronto, todo dejaría de _ser_. Sonreí ante este pensamiento, sintiendo, sin embargo, una punzada de melancolía. Ya echaba de menos al chico.

- ¡Nico Katsu!

_Culpable_, pensé con calma.

Antes de poder formar otro pensamiento, unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron las manos y buscaron frenéticamente algún artefacto en mi cuerpo. Me reí de ellos, eran patéticos.

- Tranquilos, no llevo nada –mentí dócilmente.

- Te conozco bien, Katsu, a mí no me engañas –me respondió una voz desde atrás. Me giré para ver el conocido rostro medio desfigurado. Para ser exactos, el rostro que yo había medio desfigurado _sin querer_ hacía veinte años. Le sonreí a mi víctima. ¿O debería decir mi captor?

- Cuánto tiempo, Kento –susurré-. ¿Qué te trae por mi morada?

- El chico –exigió. Fingí una mirada de desconcierto que, por supuesto, él no creyó-. El shinobi -aclaró.

- ¿Shinobi? Déjame pensar, que yo sepa dejaron de llamarse así hace al menos setenta años –dije distraída. Estaba regalándole unos preciados minutos a mi querido DeiDei.

Un bofetón me devolvió a la realidad. Qué poco respeto a los mayores, pensé.

- Iwakure Deidara, dónde está-exigió, exasperado. Y añadió-. Ni se te ocurra decirme que no lo conoces, porque su padre mismo nos ha llamado para decirnos que se pasa el día contigo, Katsu.

_Cerdo_, pensé. El asqueroso padre de Deidara había lanzado a su propio hijo a los lobos. Debería haberle matado hacía años.

- Bueno –empecé con tranquilidad-, es obvio que aquí no está. La verdad es que el crío va a su bola. Ya se sabe, estos adolescentes de hoy en día…

Hice ademán de moverme y, en menos de un parpadeo, las Fuerzas Especiales ya me retenían tirada en el suelo. Qué eficientes.

- No dejéis que coja nada –ladró Kento-. La he visto fabricar bombas con pegamento líquido y poco más.

_Exagerado_, pensé.

- Me…a-alagas…Ke-ento –balbucí con dificultad desde el suelo, ya que el Cabeza Negra que tenía encima debía de pesar una tonelada.

- Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho, Katsu –murmuró con una sonrisa torcida. El gesto le desfiguró aún más el rostro. Me dio arcadas.

- Oh, sí –le respondí con una sonrisa-. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque hoy, Kento querido, hoy voy a convertirme en arte.

Antes de que entendiera las palabras, saqué la lengua para que pudiese ver un pequeño artefacto metálico. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, devolví la lengua a su sitio y mordí el aparatito con todas mis fuerzas.

_Adiós, Deidara._

**- - - - Deidara**

_Tengo que llegar antes de que…_

BOOM

Mi carrera hacia la liberación se vio interrumpida bruscamente. Casi antes de pensar, me eché a temblar. No por la explosión, estaba acostumbrado a ese sonido que te dejaba el corazón abatido y las mejillas ardiendo. Mi tiritar se debía a la certeza instantánea de estar terriblemente solo. Solo en este mundo.

Me giré para comprobar lo que ya sabía. La columna de fuego aún podía verse a lo lejos, alzándose entre los edificios. Una segunda explosión, esta vez más grande, hizo tambalear el cielo. Era…preciosa. La manera en que las flamas se contoneaban, la forma en que las nubes grises del cielo captaron el vivo color naranja. Fue perfecta. La colina de humo gris oscuro rivalizó con el firmamento descolorido. Grabé en mi retina el proceso de la explosión. Me juré no olvidar jamás el olor a humo que me llegó, recordar por siempre el baile de las llamas, ésa danza desgarbada y a la vez sincronizada que me recordaba al paso vacilante de mi maestra.

- Adiós, Katsu, un.

Con calma y la seguridad de que el recuerdo de la loca de Katsu estaba ya descansando sobre mis hombros, me coloqué la capucha para ocultar mejor mi rostro. Le di la espalda a los restos de mi vida y empecé a correr hacia mi destino, esta vez seguro de conocer el camino.

Me escabullí por callejones transitados por sombras y charcos de lluvia, evitando así encontrarme con los Cabezas Negras que se dirigían hacia la obra maestra de Katsu. Con la imagen de la explosión aún en mis pupilas, pronuncié un juramento en voz baja:

- Seré efímero, me convertiré en arte para ti, un.

Pero antes, antes tenía algo que hacer. Debía cumplir con algunos encargos que me exigió hacer horas precedentes a su muerte. Uno de esos encargos vivía en la Calle 13, en la puerta según ella color caoba número 22.

_Trece de la mala suerte, veintidós del loco,_ pensé con diversión amarga.

Me planté delante de dicha puerta, empapado por la llovizna que ahora acababa de notar. ¿Cuánto rato hacía que llovía? Suspiré hondo y llamé a la puerta. Bueno, más bien la aporreé, pero entendedme, estaba un tanto histérico.

**- - - - Sasori**

Metí el último frasco de veneno en la bolsa. Ya casi estaba listo cuando oí el estruendo. Me asomé a la ventana, espiando con cautela desde detrás de las persianas bajas. Entrecerré los ojos al ver la columna de humo negro que se alzaba al noroeste. No había duda, era ella. Maldita sea, ahora tendría que esperar al mocoso.

Bufé con fastidio, dejé mis pocas pertenencias en el suelo, al lado de la vía de escape y me metí en Hiruko. Ahora a esperar.

- Perfecto –susurré mientras chasqueaba la lengua-. Simplemente perfecto.

Odio esperar o hacer esperar a la gente. Que las cosas no se cumplan a horario es algo que corre fuera de mis parámetros. Si alguien me hace esperar, simplemente se arriesga a que lo convierta en parte de mi colección. Y si os lo estáis preguntando, no, yo jamás he hecho esperar a alguien, por algo soy Akasu…

Los aporreos a mi puerta me sacaron bruscamente de mi tediosa ola de pensamientos. Una energía desconocida, que desbordaba vitalidad, se encontraba fuera de mi casa. Descarté la posibilidad de que fuera un Cabeza Negra, al fin y al cabo éstos no llaman a la puerta, la tiran abajo.

Hice avanzar a Hiruko y abrí la pesada puerta de madera con uno de mis hilos de chacra. Al otro lado, una figura jadeante, media cara cubierta por un mechón de pelo rubio y la otra mitad por una capucha negra, se tambaleó.

- ¿A…Akasuna…Sa-Sasori, u-un? –consiguió articular entre jadeos y… ¿lágrimas?

Le observé unos segundos y me di cuenta enseguida. Ojos azules, cabello rubio, defecto en el habla y parece más una chica que un chico. Iwakure Deidara, el mocoso que Katsu me había mandado hacerme cargo en caso de que ella…Bueno, de que ella hiciera "Boom".

Aun así, decidí tomar precauciones. Nunca se sabe qué esconden detrás las apariencias, yo mismo soy un buen ejemplo de ello.

- ¿Quién lo pregunta? –entoné con la grave voz de Hiruko.

El chico parpadeó, algo atemorizado.

- Soy Iwakure Deidara, un. Me envía…Katsu –susurró el nombre de su maestra de una forma que daba a entender el porqué de su llanto. Debía de haber oído y visto la explosión.

- ¿Cómo sé que eres verdaderamente Deidara? –le puse a prueba. No teníamos mucho tiempo, lo sé, pero no iba a arriesgarme a que fuera una triquiñuela de los Cabezas Negras.

Un atisbo de rabia cruzó el único ojo visible del supuesto Deidara, que se quitó de un manotazo los guantes negros que le cubrían las manos. Luego me las puso delante de la cara. Una boca en cada palma de la mano. Ambas se abrieron, dejando al descubierto las lenguas, que salieron como para darme la bienvenida.

- ¿Cuántos Deidaras conoces con bocas en las manos, un? –respondió desafiante. Vaya, qué mal genio.

Asentí, satisfecho y le indiqué que entrara. Una vez dentro de la seguridad de mi casa, abrí Hiruko ante los ojos pasmados del muchacho. Emergí de mi marioneta y le miré, esperando su reacción. Esta siempre es la mejor parte.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿¡qué tal lo he hecho! Es un terrible alivio escribir en primera persona...¿que os parece? ¿Críticas constructivas? ¿Quejas, dudas, sugerencias? Las acepto con gusto ^^.<strong>

**Recordad tods que los comentarios hacen feliz a este gorrión y _..._**

**__Ejem, gracias por leer! :)**

****_Un pequeño pájaro pardo ~_


End file.
